


three crows

by lavellamps (eldritchblaest)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Kid Fic, Medieval Medicine, first Walter fic y’all oh boy!, i guess??, mention of bodily fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchblaest/pseuds/lavellamps
Summary: a meeting between father and son
Relationships: Kieran & Male Warden (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Amell, Morrigan/Male Warden
Kudos: 20





	three crows

He lies down next to a sleeping Morrigan, smeared in blood and urine and all matter of other fluids, cradling what seems to be the most tiny thing in the world against his chest.

This is the point when the weight of the situation would usually crash down upon him— the Taint, the archdemon, his wife lying unconscious in the _snow_ , of all places— but before it can, the little creature in his arms sneezes himself awake.

Walter grins, remembering belatedly that he should probably begin the cleanup process, as Wynne had taught him so long ago. 

(His chest aches slightly at the memory of Wynne. He wonders if they buried her, if he’d be able to visit. Where was she from?)

He shuffles slightly towards his pack, trying not to jostle the baby (his son, he’d checked, he has a _son_ ) with the movement, wincing when he clearly fails and the boy starts wriggling and whining in his arms.

“Hey, come on,” he murmurs quietly, maneuvering so his back’s up against the tree, and when he looks back down he’s thoroughly surprised to find two intelligent black eyes staring back at him.

_Not yellow_ , he thinks as his chest swells with a vague sense of pride. _Morrigan will be pleased_.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he relaxes his facial features into what he hopes is a soothing expression, hoping against hope that the baby won’t start crying again and wake Morrigan.

_Failed step one,_ he thinks miserably as his son immediately starts wailing into the empty night. Leaning himself further down, ignoring the stench permeating the little thing, he rests his forehead against the boy’s, allowing his hair (longer, now, _should I get it cut?_ ) to fall around him like a blanket, protecting him from the outside. He whispers, quiet as he can:

“Hey, bitty, let’s not wake mum, now, yeah? Maker, you’re _tiny_ , ain’t you? You’re gonna get _way_ up there when you’re grown, though, I can tell. You’ve got Jo’s nose, d’y’know? Look a bit like uncle Damion besides, but that’s not here or there.”

As he rambles he feels warmth on his face, and he inhales sharply when he realizes he’s been crying. Reaching up to wipe his tears away, he pauses when a tiny hand reaches out from behind the blanket and begins grasping at his hair, his nose, his chin, before landing on one of his bony fingers and _curling_. His son smiles a toothless smile, giggling at a joke only he understands.

Walter smiles too. Then, he laughs. Then, he starts crying again.

“I’m your da, Kieran,” he chokes out, holding his son to his chest and trying not to sob. “I’m your _da_.”

The Ferelden air is bitter and harsh around him, but for once he doesn’t feel cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic featuring my Warden Walter Amell, who I’ve mostly been working on with the DA OC Emporium discord server. I love him so much.
> 
> FYI: He is in fact trained to help birth children, so he does have at least some idea of what he’s doing.


End file.
